


Still Shining

by kleptoknives



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Cute Jeon Wonwoo, Dad Seungcheol, Everyone is cute, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Slice of Life, Soft Seungcheol, Summer Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, child wonwoo, cute shit, everyone loves wonwoo, i need to stop, lowki crack fic, raging bisexual seungcheol, seungcheol dilf change my mind, seungcheol is tired, tw: hot pediatrician jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoknives/pseuds/kleptoknives
Summary: Choi Seungcheol, a 26-year old nighttime shift extraordinaire, relearns the nuances of what it is to love and be loved when he’s forced back home to Korea to look after his son he didn’t know even existed for the summer.-(AKA, the unadulterated recollection of dog days gone terribly right.)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

If he got a dollar for every time his boss puts him on day shifts, Seungcheol would still be as penniless as ever. Being an almost full-time nocturnal organism was not how Seungcheol panned out his life to be but here he was. 

“Dude, are you gonna scan my chips or what?” the customer grouches, successfully pulling him away from his thoughts.

“My bad, sir,” he murmurs, failing to keep the slight edge out of his voice. The customer scowls; his nostrils flare at Seungcheol’s piss-poor customer service. He stoops his head in an odd semblance of a bow as he hands the chips over. The man’s face pinches up in confusion before taking his leave.

Seungcheol slumps against the counter, body heavy with exhaustion. Sometimes he wonders what would’ve happened if he went down a different path if he didn’t make the stupid choices his younger self did. Would he be working a normal nine-to-five job, happily married with- he vomits a little in his mouth just thinking about it- with kids. Seungcheol guesses that's one thing he’ll thank his younger self for not doing. The jingling chimes signal another customer.

“Welcome home, cheater,” a nasal voice greets Seungcheol as he steps foot into the apartment at the crack ass of dawn. Throwing himself at the couch was priority number one, however, there is a certain obstacle that’s clearly blocking Seungcheol from the dusty embrace of his beloved cushions. 

Seungcheol flat out groans at his roommate's weird antics and references. ”Okay internet king, I get it, I am stole your lunch, forgive me?” he concedes while toeing off his sneakers. 

”Finally you recog- you did? What the fuck? I was just joking, ” his roommate wails. Seungcheol mentally drags his hands down his face at this literal man-child throwing a tantrum. Mingyu was all muscled tanned limbs and impeccable hair ; a bootleg rendition of a model ripped straight off from the cover of Men’s Health Korea. Mingyu looked the farthest thing that should be able to appropriately throw a tantrum, but he always loves to prove Seungcheol wrong. 

When he exits the bathroom after finishing a pleasant shower, Mingyu has locked himself in his room whilst blasting Feelings Mutual as some form of retaliation. Is this the teenage rebellion parents of all shapes and sizes complain and dread about? If it was, Seungcheol swears up and down on never having a single sperm cell come near a uterus, ever. He pounds against Mingyu’s bedroom, attempting to coax him out of the seven stages of grief with a promise of monetary compensation. 

“Lil Uzi makes music just for people like me that feel betrayed to the highest degree! I know you don’t have money, you can’t even pay for free shipping, you’re a liar hyung!”

“Five bucks take it or leave it you fucking brat,”

The door flings open revealing Embodiment of Teen Angst Gone for Five Years too Far, one palm outstretched ready to snatch at anything that had any type of value to it. “I knew it,” seethes Mingyu, “you scammer!” Seungcheol fist pumps mentally, congratulating himself for being able to bribe the younger out. However, Mingyu is a living example of someone who clicks on “MILFS WHO WANT TO FUCK 3.5 MILES AWAY FROM YOU” ads, so Seungcheol supposes he shouldn’t give himself too much credit.

Seungcheol decides to give the taller his best impersonation of a puppy on a ASPCA commercial. He stares meekly and hopes, prays, that his roommate can sense the (artificial) remorse and shame from his eyes. It somehow must’ve worked, seeing the way Mingyu’s shoulders drop defeatedly, grumbling. 

Mingyu then slowly hands Seungcheol his phone. “...You took my phone?” he questions flatly. 

“Yea, I thought I could get good blackmail material or something but I don’t even know your password,” Mingyu snorts sheepishly before he adds on, “also this chick name Soyeon keeps blowing up your phone.” His eyebrows wiggle suggestively at the older.

Seungcheol pays no mind at his roommate’s perverted dancing eyebrows. The only thing on his mind was, Soyeon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k its a short chapter forgive me. honestly, i don’t know what brought on this fic but i just HAD to get it out of my system!! this is going to be my first chaptered fic and i’m hoping i’m able to update as frequently as i can! this won’t be the run of the mills chaptered fic but more of a recollection.i wanted to capture the essence of reminiscing back on fond memories but in a present time frame if you get what i mean LMAO. anyways i hope you guys enjoy my absolute word vomit. i apologize after hand if there are any typos or mistakes!! （´-`）.｡oO


	2. Chapter 2

Seungcheol was born and raised in Daegu, Korea. He had a normal childhood, with normal parents, and normal friends. However, his life took a turn when he decided to become a college exchange student for a year in the U.S. Seungcheol had fallen head over heels with the rowdy and alcohol-driven parties, the easy-going and unique people, the bright atmosphere, and ambiance. And in his return to Korea, Seungcheol was met with the quiet study rooms, hush whispers, and straight faces. It was grey, too grey. He hated it.

Seungcheol did anything to try and ignite the feeling he had had back in the U.S. He skipped classes and went to clubs. Hooked up with any girl that would just lay their eyes on him. In his alcohol-ridden mind, Seungcheol thought it would be cool if he stopped talking altogether because “his dick would do the talking”. He was an insatiable beast with a black-hole for a stomach and an ego far too large to fit in his head. 

Until- he was kicked out of his university. He still remembers his parents screaming and yelling. His older brother with his white collared job shaking his head in disgust at him. Seungcheol was deathly ashamed but more importantly, he was angry that they did not understand him, so he packed his shit and left. He left and he decided to do what he knew best.

Clubbing.

He doesn’t remember which club it was but he does remember how old he was surprisingly even with all the alcohol in his system. Seungcheol was 21 and had mismatched socks and Adidas slides. He had strolled into the club and immediately slammed down two bottles of soju. In his drunken swagger, Seungcheol had successfully flirted and done the nasty, the sexy, the holy matrimony in bed with Jeon Soyeon. They dated for a solid four days before breaking it off with the reason that Seungcheol had clogged and flooded Soyeon’s toilet and shamefully fled the premises never to be seen again.

Seungcheol was 22 and had on a backward  
shirt and a temporary tattoo slapped on his forearm. Seungcheol was 22 when he kissed a boy. In his defense, the boy was much too pretty and had the silkiest hair. He ignored the fact that he felt the other’s stubble scratch against his own, maybe some girls just had more facial hair and Seungcheol was completely fine with that. He also ignored the fact that he felt the other’s adam’s apple as he sucked against her neck, maybe this chick just had a bony neck. However, Seungcheol did not ignore the fact that his partner had a dick, a very nice one too, hanging between his legs when Seungcheol busted open the zipper. And he did what he did best, run away. 

Maybe it was the moment Seungcheol woke up on the roadside in Yongsan after his almost homoerotic hit-and-run in Itaewon. Or maybe it was the embarrassment that Seungcheol felt for kissing another boy and liking it, but it was like a bucket of cold water, except it had no water, that was thrown on him by the man upstairs. What the hell was he doing, rotting away and barely existing on a roadside in Korea. 

So here he was, rotting away and barely existing in a dingy apartment in America. He would’ve missed the Craigslist offer for a roommate if he hadn’t done a month's worth of Duolingo. He was sleeping in a sketchy motel prior for about 4 months before God bestowed Mingyu and his apartment on him. God bless America and Craigslist and also Mingyu, he supposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow can’t believe I’m updating this fast but I had this chapter pre-written and I just really wanted to get this out there hehe. forgive me once again, i usually write short chapters so i hope you guys don’t really mind. Anyways this is just Seungcheol’s villian origin story i suppose LMAOO. i hope you guys enjoy it and i apologize if there are any typos and mistakes i try to go back and fix them as frequently as i can (・∀・)


End file.
